Waluigi
General Overview Waluigi is often forgotten about in the shadows as a Mario character and only sees the light of day in spin-off games. However, in MSC he reigns supreme as the hands-down best captain. Waluigi's slide and hit range allow him to cover every part of the field seemingly at once on defense, while his teleports and speed lets him open up defenses. These things alone make him a great captain, but there's more to the purple character than meets the eye. Techniques and Abilities Waluigi is bestowed with his very own home advantage. This means he gets ball priority on all free balls, which consquently allows him to pull off tricks most teams would not be able to on the away side. For this reason, Waluigi is only allowed to play on the away side. Waluigi also has the ability to slide cancel his chips, allowing him to retain ball possession, charge up the ball, and work his way up the field quickly. Waluigi's deke is also very useful: the teleport ability. Waluigi's teleports are also the fastest in the game; even if the opponent has all the tricks covered, Waluigi can simply teleport into the goal. His teleports can also be used to create a breakaway chance, allowing for a quick score. To make a already great captain even better, Waluigi also has the ability to self pass, one of the strongest weapons in the game. Because his offensive possibilities are nearly limitless, Waluigi is also the best tricking captain in MSC. Special Waluigi's special, the Wall-Luigi (or Wally-wall), is very interesting, as it can be used in a variety of ways. The special allows Waluigi to leave a wall behind him while increasing his speed as he does so. This means Waluigi's speed can be increased even more, and he can use the wall on defense of offense. The speed gained from the wall can be used to increase Waluigi's already huge slide and his chip. Although the wall is limited, it is possible to have it infinitely if only a small part of it is used at a time. Although there isn't a sure way to score with this special, you should still be able to score a point when it is activated. Whether you use it to slide into an opponent or create a breakaway chance, Wall-Luigi is useful for many situations. Setups Waluigi can utilize most viable teams although his most common team is 2 Boos and a Dry Bones. This is known as the standard trickster team, and it works extremely well because of the defense applied by Waluigi and Dry Bones, while the two Boos are used to create offensive chances. Waluigi is also commonly seen with 2 Boos and a Birdo or Mole. This is known as a hybrid setup, as Birdos and Moles score at will when the ball is fully charged. Waluigi can also utilize a 3 Boo team, which focuses on ball possession and offensive oppurtunities. Counters In order to become a successful player, one must know how to counter Waluigi. A defensive-based character will allow early pressure on Waluigi, stopping start off goals right away. Another important thing to do is hit Waluigi whenever the chance is available (when he has the ball). This effectively stops Waluigi for a few seconds, and also prevents some of Waluigi's unblockable tricks. If the ball is in the air during a trick (excluding a serve it in), hit Waluigi instead of trying to block the trick, as his home priority lets him take the free ball every time. Finally, make sure to hit Waluigi with Kritter whenever you have the chance, as this can lead to many scoring opportunities.